


Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris needs time to sort himself out. And Hawke obliges. In which we learn, distance makes the heart grow tired. [a small drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the canonverse of the game.

His lithe form seemed more distant with each passing hour of days he's long since lost count of. His shoulders curved forward into a struggling slump as he waited, waited for a clarity that he hadn't been able to afford prior to their night together. Garrett studied him closely through his lashes and brief glances he aimed at others. If he was to keep his distance, he would honor the elf's wishes.

His hands and fingers, they were less understanding. Their constant ache to touch the man drove him to sleepless nights, muddied thoughts, and self doubts. It was with that temptation ripe in his blood that he found his right hand subconsciously reaching. _Not you too. You can't leave me behind_.

His open-gloved fingertips twitched just before they could find purchase and settle into the leather of his love's armor.

" _Hawke_?"

Like lightning ravishing an open landscape, his name spoken through gravely tones and lips he'd once kissed dismantled all his intentions. His hand fell down to his side quickly, back in its prison next to him. His warm, copper eyes locked with emerald.

"...what is it?" Questioned Fenris, his own struggles and demons tight in his throat as he spoke.

Garrett gave no answer. Instead he painted on his smile and shook his head, slipping back to the front of the entourage. If he offered the warrior nothing but his back to study, he could keep his secret a little longer:

I miss you.


End file.
